


Clean Your Room

by boyfriendmaterial1398



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, bad decor, basically gavin not knowing how to set up a room and michael dragging him out to shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendmaterial1398/pseuds/boyfriendmaterial1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite dating for around 4 months, Michael has never seen his boyfriend's room.</p><p>When he does, he finds the opposite of a pleasant sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ha h I don't know if I'll keep going with this, but I liked the idea of Michael being really creative with decor

”Dude, just let me see your house, man! We've been dating for like 4 fucking months and I haven't even seen your goddamn room!” The Jersey boy huffed, turning in his swivel chair to face his British boyfriend. Gavin set his controller down and sighed.

”Michael,” Gavin started, ”My room is boring, there's no bloody reason to see it!” He turned to Michael as well, hanging his headphones on his neck as they talked. Michael half pouted. ”Michaaaeel. Don't make that face at me, you pleb!” Michael kept at it, making a face that Gavin always found irresistible and insanely adorable.

”C'mon, please?”

Gavin groaned, head falling back in defeat as a small blush painted his cheeks. ”Fine, god dammit. You can come over today after work, alright?”

”Fuck yeah!” Michael laughed a bit, leaning over to kiss Gavin's cheek before returning to his editing work. Gavin groaned. Dating the Rage Quit guy was a bit hard at times.

The day passed rather slowly, only a few hours left of work after their conversation.  Michael was up and ready, backpack slung over his shoulders as he waited by his car for the other. When Gavin finally came around, sighing a bit with a smile, Michael quickly hopped in, popping the door open for the other. The ride was definitely a bit different. The roles seemed so switched with Michael bouncing happily in his seat as he drove, and Gavin rolling his eyes. The Jersey boy was the first one out of the car when they arrived.

”Still don't know what's so bloody special about seeing my damn room in Geoff's house, but whatever.” He muttered, unlocking the Ramsey's house. Michael didn't say anything, just pushed past Gavin, plopped his bag by the front door, and headed straight for the door crudely labeled:

**_”Gavin's Room_ **

**_-Admission: 1 bag of tea-”_ **

Michael nearly doubled over in laughter. ”You're a fuckin' idiot, wow.” He giggled.

The Brit grumbled. ”Shut up, it's clever!”

”It's stupid.”

Michael hummed softly as he let himself into the other's room, finally calmed down from his fit of giggles. Immediately, his jaw dropped, his nose scrunching in disgust. His eyes darted from the pale puke-green colored wallpaper, to the horrendously positioned posters, to the crooked furniture and oh god. He took a few steps into the room, then turned to the other man who stood, rose cheeked, in the doorway. ”What the literal fuck?”

”What?” He asked, rather innocently.

Michael motioned toward all the horrible aspects of Gavin's room. ”This. Who the hell did this? Everything is crooked and the color scheme is terrible! How do you even sit in this room without puking?!” Michael ranted, stomping around the room as he continued pointing out everything that irked him about his boyfriend's room. Despite it being terrible in almost every possible way, it wasn't dirty, thank god. Gavin listened, watching and muttering half sentences as he tried to explain himself. He couldn't really say anything. Somewhere in the commotion, Geoff had arrived home, and was standing behind his british roommate.

With a raised brow, the Gent spoke up, ”What's goin' on?” Both of the others jumped, neither noticing the thirds arrival until his voice startled them.

”Michael's being an ass, my room doesn't look that bad!” Gavin grumbled quietly, quick to defend himself. Geoff just laughed.

”His room looks fucking atrocious! Who the hell set this up?” Michael yelped. God it hurt his eyes to be in this room.

Geoff's chuckle died down a bit before he spoke again. ”This idiot did.” He pointed toward Gavin. ”Told him he could do whatever he wanted to his room as long as his rent was on time.” The Lad in question blushed furiously.

Michael let out a huff, turning to Gavin. ”We'll, we're fixing it. Tomorrow. Clear your schedule, dickweed, 'cause we've got shopping to do.”


End file.
